This is an investigation of the role of viral burden and viral phenotype in facilitating transmission as well as the role of maternal antibodies in protecting against transmission of HIV-1 from infected mothers to infants. The clinical studies portion of this project is completed. Several articles are being prepared for peer-reviewed publication.